The Missing Chapters
by halezz
Summary: This story starts just after Harrys and Ginnys first kiss, when the go for a romantic walk around Hogwarts, hope you like it, its my first fanfic :
1. kisses

_The missing chapter_

_Harry grinned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which- if they hade time- they might discus the match..._

Harry and Ginny walked in a comfortable silence down the stairs to the entrains hall, Harry was to mesmerized by Ginny to string together a sentence that might actually make sense and Ginny was to busy counting her luck to want to talk. _Is this really happening?_ Ginny asked herself, she had to make sure that it was Harry that was walking beside her, that it had been Harry to kiss her in front of all their classmates. She tilted her head up slightly and what she saw made her heart leap with joy, it really was Him! A silly little grin spread across her face and harry looked down at her and smiled back, weaving his hand through hers.

" Im quite surprised that Ron didn't hit you." she said in a teasing voice

harry laughed- god Ginny loved his laugh- " I think he was in shock," Harry said, and then added quite nervously " wait till we get back, then im pretty sure he'll have more to say- and do- on the matter" he ran his hand through his unkept hair.

"Better make the most of it while we can then" she had stopped walking and pulled Harry back towards her, Harry didn't need any more of an indication from her, he bent down just low enough to meet her soft and inviting lips. The kiss could have lasted seconds or hours, he seemed to lose track of time when he was kissing her. Kissing Ginny wasn't like kissing Cho, with Cho it was a nice kiss, but Ginny it was electric, in fact while kissing Ginny he wondered whether any other kiss with any other girl would ever be able to match up- not that he ever wanted to kiss any other girls. When they finally broke apart from one another harry pulled her close and kissed the top of her hair.

"You," he said panting slightly " have no idea how long I've been wanting to kiss you for."

"You" she replied mimicking his tone "have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to kiss me"

a small smile crept along his face as they continued to walk along the grounds, they where passing the lake when Harry decided that walking was just a waste of valuable kissing time, he flopped down on the ground so suddenly that he pulled Ginny down on top of him.

"This, I could get used to" she said as she pulled his lips down to meet her own.

When the sun was setting, harry knew he could not put off seeing Ron any longer, he got to his feet and pulled up Ginny so that when they were walking there was no space between them.

It was almost dinner time so most people were headed off to the Great Hall and when they passed the couple headed in the opposite direction, people pointed, looked, whispered an stared, trying to see whether there eyes were deceiving them. A few fellow Griffindors patted harry on the back and giggled when they saw Ginny, giving her the thumbs up when they saw she was to holding hands with. When they got to the painting that lead into the Griffindor common room, Harry kiss her one last time, took a deep breath , readying himself to face Ron and said to the painting "Quid agis" the fat lady swung open and as he was climbing over the threshold he could help but thinking that they didn't end up having time for talking about the match.

_Im not sure if i'll add another chapter, but if you want me to please review :)_


	2. Brothers and Boyfriends

_thanks for the awsome review guys:) this is the second chapter, if you want me to write more, let me know :)_

* * *

><p>Ron was sitting in the arm chair like Harry knew he would be, checking was watch for what would have been the fiftieth time, Hermione was sitting nervously on the ground pretending to do the potions homework that Snape had given them, but she was obviously more focused on the door way. When she saw Harry and Ginny walk in hand in hand she gave a small smile to them but when Ron looked down at her in anger she folded under his gaze and looked down at her homework once again.<p>

"Hey, mate" Harry said with a slight edge in his voice

Ron just shook his head, looking like he had had plenty of time to proses the news about his little sister hooking up with his best friend and he didn't like it. "Don't. Just don't." his voice was ringing in anger. He looked from Harry to Ginny and down to their conjoined hands, his menacing eyes floated up to Ginny's hair, and she noticed too late that her hair was rather messy and had a leaf caught in it, she blushed as she tore the leaf out of her red hair.

"Ron please," Ginny whined "can't you just be-"

"Ginny!" Hermione but in, when Ginny looked at her, Hermione simply shook her head as if to say _"let them deal with this themselves."_

Ginny grimaced at the older girl as if to reply _"but what if Ron hits him?"_

"Ginny, why don't we go and have dinner with the rest of the school?" Hermione jumped up without waiting for Ginny's answer dragged the girl away from Harry and through the door, too fast for her to kiss Harry goodbye, which was probably the point.

When the two girls had left the boys alone in the Griffindor common room, all hell broke lose

"My sister! My _sister?_- no shut up, Harry- You could have any girl in this school, any! And you chose _my little sister! -bloody hell Harry, _if you don't shut up_- _How could you! We're suppose to be best friends, or did you forget that? Or did you think I wouldn't mind if you started on with my sister? I mean bloody hell!" Ron was yelling so loud now that Harry was cringing, leaning on his heals to get away from Ron.

Harry wasn't sure if he was aloud to talk yet, but Ron seemed to be waiting for Harry to explain his actions so Harry took a deep breath and started "Ok look, I know Ginny and I went about _us_ the wrong way, and I know you probably hate me, but Ginny and I, we're happy together, when I'm with her I'm happier then I've ever been. I'm sorry if you hate me for it, I would hate me too. But nothing you say or do will change the fact that Ginny and I are together" Harry waited for Ron to say something, but when he didn't Harry added "Im sorry I didn't tell you that I fancied your little sister , but I'm not sorry that I'm with her."

"Bloody hell, mate, bloody hell" Ron shook his head and muttered something that sounded a lot like _"should set Bill and Charlie on you" _but when he looked up he looked as if some of his anger had defused.

"Yeah I know." Harry looked down shamefully. He wanted to say more, but words seemed to fail him.

"When..? How..? Why not someone that wasn't my sister?" Ron simply looked mistified now and his anger had seemed to roll over. Harry was glad that the worsted was over but he knew that he had to tread carefully.

"That was our first kiss, mate. I swear." he added as Ron looked skeptical.

"_Why?_"

"Because she's Ginny." Harry answered in short because it was as simple as that. But because Ron just looked confused at those three words, Harry added "She's not trying to be anything she's not, she's smart, beautiful, funny and I can be myself around her, I don't have to try to be perfect for her, when I'm with her I'm happier then I think I've ever been."

"Are we talking about the same Ginny here? The one that couldn't even talk to you for the first 4 years she knew you." Ron asked and then muttered under his breath "God I miss those days"

Harry laughed but then remembered that he probably shouldn't be laughing, but when he looked up and saw a tentative smile creep along Ron's face, he knew that this argument was over, for now at leased.

As the two boys looked at each other with smiles over their faces, the painting swung open and Hermione came into the room followed by Ginny. The girls looked nervously between the two boys, hoping that they had managed to sort everything out without their wands. When they saw that Ron was grinning everybody's moods seemed to get a lot lighter.

Ginny walked over to grab Harry's hand, Ron's smile faltered a little at their touch but composed his expression quickly enough that no one noticed.

"So does this mean we have your permission?" Ginny said with sarcasm heavy in her voice, she thought that Ron was simply being a controlling prat.

But although her sarcasm was not missed by Harry or Hermione, Ron seemed oblivious to it and simply said "well, I'd rather it be this idiot then Michael or dean."

"Oi that's my boyfriend your calling an idiot." Ginny taunted.

"Do you wanna go get some food, mate? Im starving." Ron asked, ignoring Ginny's comment as he walked to the door.

"Yeah sure," harry called over his shoulder as Ron had just past him. Harry made sure that Ron was still turned away- no need to add fuel to the fire- and kissed Ginny for as long as he felt it was safe to do so- only about 3 seconds- gave her a smile, and said bye to Hermione before following Ron of the common room.

* * *

><p><em>any more un-said harry and Ginny moments anyone thinks i should right about? if there is, please leave a comment :)<em>


	3. I Love You

_chaper three completed :) hope you like it, let me know what you think. thanks so much to anyone who reviewed this story, it makes me want to writ more:)  
>If there are anymore Harry &amp; Ginny moments you want me to write about let me know.<em>

_oh and i see this on like everyones storys so i thought i might add it:  
>i do not own these people :) like that wasn't obvious:)<em>

* * *

><p><em>life sucks.<em> Ginny had decided this, one afternoon when she was studying for an up-coming exam in the library. She had finally gotten Harry to notice her as something more then a friend- something she had been trying to do since she first met him- and bloody school interferes. It was like her own personal hell, she knew she could be with Harry, talking, laughing and kissing, but instead she was studying _The history of magic, _I mean who the hell cares what happened 500 years ago. The universe has a twisted sense of humor. _Screw it. _She thought as she reread the same line for the hundredth time, Ginny shut her text book harder then she probably needed to.

"Wow, what did the text book ever do to you?" A familiar voice said behind her.

"It was made, which means that I have to spend my time memorizing it instead of doing things that are actually worth my time" Ginny replied with a smile on her face as she turned around.

Harry leaned down to kiss her, it was short but sweet, and it instantly made Ginny's mood a whole lot better.

"And what are the things that are actually worth your time?" harry asked with a sly little smile across his gorgeous face.

"I can show you a few if you want to rescue me from another hour of studying." she answered in an innocent voice

Harry's first instinct was to do exactly that, but then he thought of what Hermione would say-yell- to him if she found out he was keeping Ginny from studying, but looking down at Ginny he just couldn't resist "I would love too," he said following his first instinct. Whatever Hermione yells, it'll be worth it.

The young couple left the library that was full of students studying, a few jealous girls veered their heads to glare at Ginny, but most were too stressed about upcoming exams to care about the new couple.

Harry led Ginny to a very familiar corridor and walked back and forth three times thinking _I need a place where my girlfriend and I can be alone_ a door appeared in the blank wall and Harry and Ginny entered it.

The room was dripping in candle light, all around the room they were placed, a snugly looking sofa was sitting off to the left of the room facing a fireplace that was ablaze with orange flames. Rose petals were scattered along the floor.

"Bit excessive isn't it?" Ginny asked with a cute little smile across her lips, and as she said the words she knew that she absolutely loved this room and didn't want it to change.

"Probably, but who cares, its romantic" Harry pulled Ginny along to the sofa and pulled her close, wanting her all to himself. "So what was this thing you were going to show me?" Harry whispered in her ear.

Ginny twisted her form so that her was hovering over Harry who was lying length ways on the sofa, his head resting on the arm of the seat. She lend her face in so that her lips were teasing his, just slightly grazing them. She rested there for a few seconds, before Harry got impatient and reached his hand out to pull her head down a fraction of an inch more, just enough so that harry could kiss her in a way that he hadn't done in a while because there were always other people around, and this kind of kiss was not something that should be seen by the public.

The kiss lasted for some time, and after Harry kissed her lips, nose, and forehead, before pulling her onto him where she curled around him and snuggled into his warm chest.

"I love you Harry Potter" Ginny whispered just loud enough for him to hear,

"I love you Ginny Wesley" Harry returned, without a doubt in him.

Ginny's heart seemed to swell with those 5 words, she wanted him to repeat them forever, and to never let her go. Ginny turned her face so that she could look into his eyes. Harry took his thumb and whipped underneath her eyelid, she was quite surprised to see that there had been a tear there.

"I love you" harry repeated to her, in a slightly louder and more confident voice, he dwelled on how the words sounded in his mouth. Harry had never had someone to truly love before, sure, he loved his mum and dad, but they couldn't return his love, not really. He loved and welcomed the feeling of being loved, it was warm and fuzzy, and in this case red, to match Ginny's long beautiful hair.

She lend in and kissed him lingering her lips on his own long after the kiss was done, "I hate Hermione." Ginny said in a aggravate voice

Harry laughed "Glad to know your thinking of Hermione while we're kissing," harry said with a smile along his face

Ginny smiled back at him and replied "If it wasn't for Hermione in my ear every second of the day telling me I need to study I probably would be happy lying here with you for the rest of the day. But I can't stop thinking that I really need to finish reading that book"

"Come on then." Harry said slightly mad at Hermione also. He pulled her up and they left there romantic room for another day.


	4. Making plans

I have a good reason for not updating, i was done with this story but then i got bored the other day and wrote this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Their getaways became a weekly occurrence, they would sneak off for an hour or so and forget about studying, Voldemort and pretty much everything else in the world except each other. And it was bliss. It wasn't just the making out that Harry looked forward to, it was being able to talk to Ginny without Hermione reminding them that there was an exam coming up, it was being able to looking at her for as long as he wanted without Hermione growling him for looking away form his text book, it was just the fact that he was close to her.<p>

"What's going to happen when I'm still stuck in this place and your out in the world?" Ginny asked as they cuddled in front of the fireplace.

The question caught Harry off guard but as quickly as she asked it, he had an answer for her, "You will go to school, I will- well hopefully be training as an Auror - and we will write every day, I will come and see you in Hogsmade, and then before you know it you will be done with school and we can be together. Really together, we can get a house together- something like shell cottage - and we will finally be a proper family." he finished with a small smile across his face, his eyes somewhere else, probably thinking about their future home.

Ginny smiled, she knew without a doubt that she was meant to be with Harry, she knew that one day they would get married and have kids. Or she hoped their lives would be like that. Ginny never really thought that hard about it because she knew that if she did she would have to accept the fact that until Voldemort was dead, and his Deatheaters banished they would never really be able to have the life Harry had just described, but for now at this moment in time, she was happy just to pretend.

"Something just like shell cottage, I'd like that," She said smiling at Harry,

"I knew you would," Harry replied as he lent down to kiss her.

Like always Ginny lost her train of thought when she was kissing Harry, but she wasn't complaining. Ginny had kissed boys before and knew for a fact that she was a good kisser, she knows when to graze her tongue with his own and she also knows where to place her hands, and a way to move her body that would make any boy go mental. And Harry was no exception.

While still kissing Ginny Harry moved so that he was on top of her pressing his body against hers, they continued kissing for what could have hours, but when the timer went off- Ginny had set it for 2 hours, they had found that without it they were in there for much longer then intended- they separated, while keeping hand in hand and walked out the door of there secret hideaway.

"HARRY! Really? She has a potions exam in 3 days! She doesn't have time to makeout with you!" Harry had heard the yell long before he had seen her. But sure enough Hermione was standing by the door looking completely pissed off.

"Well, it was nice knowing you," Harry whispered to Ginny,

"Good luck." she giggled back.

"Go, before she starts yelling at you too," Harry said into her ear, giving her back a gentle push.

Hermione glared at him once Ginny had gone and opened her mouth to say something but Harry cut in "- Can't you just let it go?" he asked in a slightly annoyed voice,

"No Harry, I know you think im just being a bitch for the hell of it, but im not. She needs to study, and so do you, this is important, it will determine whether you get to be an Arour and Ginny gets to be a Healer. Is it really that hard to keep your hands off of each other?"

"Yes," Harry muttered under his breath, but lucky for him, Hermione didn't hear, so instead he added, "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just we've been waiting for so long to be with each other, and the exams are just a pain in the ass."

"Harry I'm not saying don't be with her, I'm just saying that you two need to priorities more, I mean hell, you'll have your whole life to make out with her."

At those words a smile spread across Harry's face as he thought not only of all the kissing they could do later in life but also of all the other stuff he could do with her.

* * *

><p>please review! let me know what you think :)<p>

xxx


End file.
